So Sorry
by ItWasALieWhenTheySmiled
Summary: Duncan is leading an empty life, and Courtney is getting more insecure and unstable by the minute. Can they come together and fix each other for good or will it all just turn to shit? RATED M FOR SEXUAL THEMES AND CURSING
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"She's gone," he muttered to himself, as he sat alone in his cold and dark apartment, "They're both gone."

It all started, of course, at that god damn island. He fell in love, and he fell out of love. Or so he thought. When Courtney left Total Drama World Tour, he'd had time to sort things out. He thought about her, he thought about Gwen, he even thought about Trent. He thought of all the people he had hurt.

Ever since they kissed in the confessional, Duncan and Gwen had been going steady. But Duncan knew he could never give Gwen the love she deserved, for everytime they kissed, or showed even the slightest sign of affection, Duncan always imagined her as a certain tanned princess he once knew. That was why they never had sex. Gwen knew why, too. She just didn't want to admit to herself that all the time she had poured into this relationship was a waste of itself. Yet Gwen had always underestimated her boyfriend's love for his "princess". That is, until she came home one awful night.

FLASHBACK

He just couldn't stand it anymore! He had to hear his angel's sweet voice one last time, even if it was telling him to go fuck himself. So, he called her.

COURTNEY'S POV

Courtney sat at her desk, closing her laptop for the night. She had been depressed for just over a year, ever since the breakup. He was all she ever thought about, yet she was positive she never crossed his mind. She sighed, walking slowly to her closet. She dropped to her knees, bending forward slighty and lifting a small rug. She grabbed a screwdriver and delicately placed it in a crack in the wood floor. She then lifted the plank of wood to reveal her little sanctuary. It held her favorite and most importnant trinkets and memories. She smiled at them. A photo of her and Duncan, a marshmellow in a ziploc baggie, a wooden skull, and, her razor. Her smile slowly faded as she went through them. A tear fell on the photo, as so many had done before. She touched the rough wooden surface of the skull, and giggled at the marshmellow and the memories it brought back to her. Then she fingered the smooth metal of the blade. She pulled back her sleeve, and frowned at the scars already there. Yet she put the razor up to her slender wrist, and just as she pressed the sharp edge into her skin, the phone rang. She quickly wiped tears off her face, and ran to pick it up.

"Hello, this is Courtney Taylor, may I help you?" she asked in a clear voice.

"Princess?" a dark, choked voice responded.

She knew that voice. She not only knew it, she could never forget it.

"Duncan." she whispered; she was in shock.

"Uh, yeah. Listen, babe, I mean Courtney, I was just wondering if you were up to grab some Starbucks or something, nothing fancy, and maybe...y'know...catch up?" he slapped a palm over his head, since when did he sound so desperate?

"Yeah! Yeah, sorry. I mean, sure, whatever." she tried to sound casual, but knew she was failing.

"Cool. Well meet me at the Starbucks on 5th Street, you know the one? Well I'll be there at three, okay? So, um, meet me there."

She giggled at how nervous he sounded, and said, "Sure, Duncan, I'll see you at three." and quickly hung up.

She stared at the phone in disbelief, threw her shit back in it's hidey hole, and fell on the bed, setting her alarm. Before she could even hide her smile, she was fast asleep.

DUNCAN'S POV

She said yes. She said _yes. _He didn't even expect her to pick up! But she was always full of surprises. She sounded older, and...sadder? He didn't know. Well, it _was _two in the morning, so she might have just been tired. Speaking of tired, he was fucking exhausted. So he took off his shirt and crawled into bed. Gwen was staying with her family for the weekend, so he said goodnight to himself and flicked off the lamp.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

COURTNEY'S POV

She woke to the sound of ringing, and groggily hit her alarm clock, telling it to go fuck itself in her mind. She rose and looked around. Light was streaming through her blinds, and the birds were chirping. She yawned, stretched, and got up to go take a shower. After a good scrubbing she was perfectly awake, in a robe with her hair wrapped in a towel. She stepped back into her room, picking out her clothes from the closet. She changed and sat in her vanity, putting on makeup. With one last look in the mirror, she adjusted her purse strap and walked out of the house, not sure what might lie ahead of her.

DUNCAN'S POV

His eyes opened slowly, and he summoned the strength to turn his head and check the time. 2:30. Shit. He jumped out of bed, and landed face first into his disgusting carpet. He muttered a low, "Ow." into it and stood up. He ran into the shower, and got out in record time. He pulled on his clothes, not caring if they were dirty, and ran a hand through his dark hair. He had lost the mowhawk, and his hair fell into a black, shaggy mess. He was a mess. A hot mess. Oh, who was he kidding? A mess. He glanced at the clock, and ran to get on his motorcycle. He sped all the way to the little coffee shop, and jogged inside. Princess wasn't even there yet. Sweet. He went to the register, buying two Double Chocolate Chip Fraps, Courtney's favorite. He sat down and placed a cup in front of the other chair, smirking to himself. He was _so _good. Now, all there was to do was wait. But his thoughts were interrupted by the little bell above the door jingling. He looked up, and his jaw almost dropped. There she was. She was wearing a casual lavender dress with a white cardigan. She had on a diamond necklace, with earrings and a bracelet to match. Her hair was curled and long, and overall, she looked amazing. She looked around the room, saw him, and moved to sit down.

COURTNEY'S POV

She parked her car, grabbed her clutch, took a deep breath, and pushed open the door. She glanced around, taking in the aroma off coffee beans and the light tapping of keyboard keys. Finally finding Duncan at a table, she smiled. He looked as rebellious as always, though she was surprised to not find his trademark green mowhawk. Surprised, but not displeased. She sat down in the little chair, and looked up at him.

DUNCAN'S POV

"Wow Court, you look great." he said genuinely, looking her up and down.

"Thanks," she said, blushing.

"So how are you?" he asked. What a stupid question.

"Oh," she said, glancing at her covered wrist. "Y'know, same as always. How are you? How's Gwen?"

"Eh, we're not doing too great, to be honest." Why did he say that?

Maybe because it was the truth.

"What, why?" she asked, trying to hide the happiness in her voice, covering it with mock sympathy.

"I don't know. I just think we're too...different? I guess? It doesn't really matter. What I really invited you here to say was..."

"Yeah?" she asked after he paused.

"Look, I miss you. I don't know what it is, I just can't get you out of my head!" He couldn't help it. It just slipped out.

She looked at him, surprised. Then she got up, came over to him, and kissed him. Straight up _kissed _him! Before he could respond she moved back, apologized, and ran out of the shop, leaving him sitting there, too shocked to move.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

COURTNEY'S POV

'What were you _thinking?!'_ Courtney's mind scolded her. 'I cannot believe you would do that? Why did you do that? Oh god Courtney, you're so stupid!' Her brain continued to supply these comments and questions as she ran, and she couldn't help agreeing. Why _had _she done that? She couldn't believe it. She was getting so frustrated with herself, she sat down and started to cry. She didn't usually allow herself to cry, as it was a sign of weakness in her mind, so everything she had been feeling for almost a year came crashing down on her heart, and flowed free through her tears. Before she could gasp for breath, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She couldn't face him. Not like this. She covered her face, and tried to push him off, but he wasn't budging. She eventually gave up, and pushed her face into his chest. He hugged her, petting her hair and cooing that it would be okay. She gathered her bravery and lifted her head, breaking the embrace.

"Thanks." she muttered, ashamed.

"Hey," he said, lifting her chin, "Don't worry about it, Princess. I rather enjoyed it. Besides, I'm sure you couldn't hold all those feelings for me in that little heart of yours."

She chuckled at his antics, relieved that he was taking it so lightly.

He looked at her, treasuring her laugh.

"Let's get you home, okay?"

"Sure," she smiled.

They walked back to the parking lot together.

"Where's your car?" Courtney asked, looking around.

"Oh babe, don't you know I'm too cool for cars? He responded, walking over to his motorcycle.

"What do you me-" she stopped talking once she saw where he was heading. No. Nope. Nuh-uh. She was _not _getting on that thing. She would just call a cab and that would be that.

"Uh, Duncan, thanks for the offer and what not, but I'm gonna have to pass."

"Well, Courtney, I don't see your car here."

"I took a cab here, and I'll take one back."

"No no, I insist." He said, gesturing to his bike. "Don't worry, I'll drive slow and everything!"

"Okay..." she said sheepishly as she walked towards the motorycle. "If I die I swear I'll haunt your ass." she added.

He laughed and handed her his helmet.

"Here, put this on Princess."

She took the helmet and put it on, grasping his waist tightly. He chuckled and started the bike, eventually driving out of the lot and into the street. As they moved Courtney clutched him tighter and tighter, burying her face in his shoulder.

"What's the address?!" he yelled.

"212 SWEETBAY DRIVE!" she basically screamed back.

They continued their drive, Courtney giving directions until they pulled into a rich neighborhood. Duncan rode by, staring. Courtney tapped him on the shoulder, indicating he had reached her house. His jaw dropped. The house, more like a mansion, was beautiful, with grey bricks and a huge fountain. It took an entire minute to go up the driveway! He finally stopped in front of huge, oak doors.

"I told you I wouldn't kill you." he said as she got off.

"Mhm. Well, thanks." she said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Promise me this isn't the last time we meet, okay?" he asked.

"Sure. How about next week, maybe for dinner?" she suggested, searching his eyes for signs of disinterest.

"I'd love to." he responded, smirking.

She playfully hit his arm, and he took her head in his hand, pulling it towards himself. He then kissed her cheek, and put on his helmet. She blushed, waving. He waved back, and drove off. She watched him until he exited the neighborhood, then went through the front door, sighing with bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

DUNCAN'S POV

He smiled all the way home. His princess was back in his life, and he'd make sure it was for good this time. He kept thinking the day over, laughing and shaking his head. It was all good until he pulled into his apartment complex, and saw a familiar car. He ignored the twisting in his stomach, and parked his bike. He bravely climbed the stairs, knowing what was to come. As soon as he stepped in the door, he saw her. He saw the look in her eyes, and it screamed betrayal. But it wasn't like that! Well, this time, anyway.

"Look, Gwen, I-" he started

"Save it." she said, putting her hand up and turning her head.

"I know where you've been, and more importantly, with _who._" she continued.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"LeShawna passed by, saw you kissing her..." she said the last part with such pain in her voice I couldn't stand it.

"Gwen, please let me explain." he begged.

"Go ahead." she said.

"I just wanted to catch up, and _she_ kissed _me_, but that's not the point. I've been feeling, I don't know, not fulfilled by our relationship recently. Like, it's empty. I know it hurts to hear, but I also know you feel the same way. I can see it in everything you do."

By this time, Gwen was crying, and Duncan's stomach was doing acrobatics with guilt.

"You're right." she sighed. "And, Duncan, I have something to confess."

"Yes?"

"I've been...seeing Trent, recently. But, he was just so comforting, and nice, and I was so hurt! Well, we ended up...making love." she finished.

"Gwen...I can't believe..." he stated.

"Well you did the same thing!" she accused, pointing a finger at him.

"Well I didn't go and _fuck _her! For God's sake Gwen! It doesn't matter what you're feeling you don't just do that!" he was angry, yet he had no right to be. He knew it, too.

"I know." she admitted softly.

"I'm sorry I snapped, Gwen, but I think one of us should go. Obviously we can't fix this. I really did love you, though." he said.

"I loved you too. But it just wasn't right. I'm gonna grab a couple things, I wanna stay with LeShawna for the night. I'll come by tomorrow to get the rest of my stuff." she said, walking towards the bathroom.

Before she was gone, Duncan stopped her, grabbing her petite wrist. He pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead, and whispered "I'm sorry it didn't work out."

She nodded weakly and walked out of the door. Duncan sighed, staring after her. He checked the time, and decided it was best to just go to sleep.

COURTNEY'S POV

As soon as the heavy doors shut behind her, she let out a high pitched squeal and fell against the solid wood. She just couldn't believe it. He was back in her life, and she couldn't have been happier. She giggled, getting up from her position on the floor. She stumbled up the stairs, into her room and on to her bed. She sighed contentedly into the comforter. She really needed to control herself. She stood up straight, fixing her hair. She cleared her throat, and allowed herself to smile. And for the first time in a very, very long time, Courtney went to bed happy, completely forgetting the razor hidden in her closet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

DUNCAN'S POV

The week went on. Gwen cleared everything she owned from the small apartment, and Duncan lived his life, trying to forget about Gwen but remember Courtney. There was no way in hell he was missing this date. If it was a date, that is. He was pretty sure it was, though, so he was happy. He didn't want to seem desperate, so Duncan restrained from calling Courtney until the day of the "date". He took his phone from his pocket, excited, and dialed her number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello, this is Courtney Taylor, may I help you?" she chanted.

"Hey babe." he said smoothly.

"Oh, hi Duncan." she said with a firm tone, though she was smiling to herself.

"I was just wondering what the plans for our _date _were tonight."

"Um. Yeah, uh," she was thrown off by his calling it a date, even though she could find no better word for it. "So, there's this new restaurant I've been wanting to try for a while now, Armani's, have you heard of it?" she asked.

"Whatever you want, Princess, my treat."

She rolled her eyes at this, knowing Duncan would be spending his entire paycheck if he were to pay.

"Trust me, I've got it. I choose the place, I pay the check. It's all good." she said knowingly.

"Hm. Fine then, Court, if you insist. Anyway, I'll pick you up at seven, okay?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then." she responded, hanging up.

Duncan stared at the phone. He had a date tonight, with _Courtney._ God he hoped he didn't fuck this one up.

COURTNEY'S POV

She had a date tonight, with _Duncan._ God she hoped he didn't fuck this one up. Since it was already three, though, she decided to start getting ready. She showered, making sure to rub some medication on her scars. When she was done she carefully sorted her hair in to beautiful ringlets, and did her makeup. She then went to the closet, picking out a nice outfit and putting it on. She grabbed her purse, checked her reflection, and walked out the door confidently. Tonight was going to go well. She prayed.

DUNCAN'S POV

He took a shower, gelled up his hair, and actually put on some clean clothes. Princess should be impressed, he thought. He grabbed his helmet and left his lonely apartment, hopping on his bike and roaring to Courtney's house. Once he got there, he smiled at how beautiful she looked. She was in a deep blue evening dress with a black belt sinching her waist, yet she had added a twist. A leather jacket. He thought it went nicely with the outfit. She smiled back at him, and got on the motorcycle without a word. She grabbed his middle and he couldn't help but like it. Princess, on a motorcycle, with _him. _He almost laughed at how ridiculous it all seemed. She raised a question eyebrow to his smirk, but he just shrugged and started the bike.

COURTNEY'S POV

As soon as Duncan pulled up Courtney noticed how handsome he looked. He was wearing a dark button-up shirt and dark jeans with no tears! It was impressive for him. This date must've meant as much as it did to him as it did to her, she thought for a second, but her mind quickly dismissed the idea. There was no way he actually _cared_. She continued to wonder and before she could notice they had arrived. He held out his hand to her, mocking being a gentleman, and helped her of the bike. She giggled and they walked through the doors, with his arm around her shoulder. She loved the feeling of it, and even let herself pretend everything was going to be okay, but only for a sweet moment. They were seated, and the first words of the night were spoken.

"Hey." Duncan said.

Courtney laughed and said "Hello." in return, with a small wave.

"So how's your week been?" Duncan asked. Since when did he ask these sorts of questions, he didn't know. But he didn't care, because he _did _care.

"It's been okay. You?"

"Same. Well I must say, you look _ravishing." _he said with a smirk, looking her up and down.

She blushed, and Duncan noticed how adorable she looked when she did.

"Oh, you. But you look like a little gentleman! That must've taken work." she teased.

"Oh shut up, I've always been a gentleman, you just didn't notice. You were too busy being a princess."

"Oh, well that's definitely changed." she responded without thinking.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a sudden perk of interest.

"Oh. Nothing, it's just, ever since the break up, I realized I'm not really better than anyone. And that I should stop acting like it." she said nervously, tugging her sleeve down.

Duncan noticed her little move, and while he questioned it, he figured it was a discussion for later.

"The thing is Court, you _are _better than some people. For instance, me." he said, trying to make her smile.

It worked, but he knew it was a fake smile.

"No, really, Duncan. I'm not better than anyone! I'm just an annoying, bossy, prissy little rich girl that can't keep her damn mouth shut." Or her damn heart closed, she added silently.

"Babe, do you really see yourself that way?" he asked with genuine concern in his voice.

Before she could answer, though, they were interuppted by the waiter. They ordered their food and Courtney tried to steer the conversation.

"So what've you been doing since we, uh, got off the show?" she asked, avoiding eye contact.

He decided to stop questioning her, as it was neither the time nor place for it.

Instead, he responded, "Well, if you must know, I paid all my crime fees and bail with the prize money from the second season, got an apartment with Gwen," as he said this he noticed Courtney cringe, so he added, "which didn't work out..."

"What?" she asked, head snapping up.

"Well she had been, um, _seeing _Trent, and after we both admitted we didn't want to continue the relationship, she left. She moved out a week ago." he sighed.

"Wait, didn't we meet up a week ago?" she said when a realization hit her. "Oh god, was that it? I'm so sorry, honestly, I'll just go-"

"No, no! Sorry, it's just, that wasn't it. Trust me, we had a lot of issues." he interrupted.

"Oh. If you're positive. So, Duncan, can I ask you something?" she questioned.

"Shoot Princess."

"Why'd you call me?" she asked quietly.

"Well, um, I had just been, thinking about you and stuff. So I decided I wanted to like, see you." he admitted nervously, looking at her.

She smiled at his response and touched his hand over the table.

"Okay. I'm glad you did. Now let's stop talking about such depressing things!" she grinned at him and squeezed his hand.

They continued to talk the night away, never once running out of dumb shit to say or stupid stories to tell. After dessert, Duncan raised an eyebrow at Courtney, leaning in to whisper something. She leaned in with him, meeting in the middle.

"I've got an idea, don't say anything, just follow me." he said lowly.

She nodded, but raised her eyebrow at him.

He grabbed her hand, and slowly stood up. She followed, as she was told. They then walked straight out of the restaurant. As soon as they were on Duncan's bike, Courtney laughed violently, and once they were on the streat, screamed out, "DID WE JUST DINE AND DITCH?!"

"Damn right we did! I thought you were gonna ruin it Princess! Good job!" he yelled right back.

"THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!" she screamed once more, and laughed all the way home.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

DUNCAN'S POV

It felt amazing to have the love of his life, laughing, close to him. Knowing he was the cause of that beautiful laughter made it even better. He took it all in. Yet soon their drive was over, as they had arrived at Courtney's house. He once again helped her off the bike, but this time, instead of letting go of his hand, Courtney lead him inside. He gaped at the beautiful décor in the house. Pillars, marble floors, and god knows what else. It was stunning. Courtney looked at him, and quickly said, "I'm gonna take a quick shower, stay here. I wanna show you something."

He nodded his head mindlessly, still admiring the house. She laughed and went upstairs.

Since she was showering, Duncan decided to look around. He moved into the living room. Huge white couch, big flat screen t.v., fireplace with imported bricks, and whatnot. Out of the corner of his eye, Duncan noticed several picture frames scattered here and there. He went to the mantle to look at a few. To his surprise, Bridgette was in several. She sat on a dock with Courtney, eating ice cream. They stood in a museum together, smiling. They were on the beach together, laughing. He unknowingly smiled at the pictures. He continued his inspection. Courtney as a young girl, holding a certificate and shaking hands with a man in a suit, Courtney playing violin, all of Courtney. He wondered about her family. Yet his wondering was interrupted by a familiar voice, calling his name in a sultry tone. He turned and saw Courtney, at the top of the stairs, in black, lacy, lingerie. He couldn't believe his eyes. She smiled sexily as she strutted towards him. He was paralyzed. She came up to him, taking his hands and placing them on her ass. She put her own hands on his chest, and purred into his ear, "Would you like to continue this in the bedroom?"

He couldn't.

He began to shake his head, backing up. She looked confused. She looked up at him, sad eyes demanding an explanation.

"Listen Court, you have no idea how much I want to, but-" he started.

She put a finger on his mouth, effectively shushing him. She made eye contact, and he could see the lust in her onyx eyes. He could tell she was a virgin. There was just this way about her, and he could just...tell.

"Duncan," she whispered, "I want to be yours," and after a pause, added, "and I want you to be mine."

She could tell, too. He just kept shaking his head.

"Listen Princess, I'm so sorry, I just...can't." he finished lamely, almost running towards the door. 'Don't look back, don't look back.' his mind chanted, and for once, he wished he took it's advice. Because he did look back. And what he saw broke his heart. His Princess, standing in the doorway, staring after him, with tears streaming down her face, and hurt in her eyes. Once he got on his bike, he reached up to rub his face, and felt a wetness. He pulled his hand back and saw a perfctly oval-shaped tear on his finger. Duncan Wright never cried, never. But that record was broken. Because as soon as he got home, Duncan sat down, and cried. He cried for the first time since he was a child, and he couldn't deny it. So he simply sat there, helplessly, and cried.


	7. Author's Note!

Hey Guys!

Thank you all so much for the reviews and favorites, and I'm super sorry I haven't updated in a while! I wish there was some good reason that I haven't updated, but there isn't. I'm just a lazy ass. Well I will be writing the next few chapters tonight or tomorrow and hopefully have them posted by Sunday, so please just bear with me, I promise I will work on it!


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

COURTNEY'S POV

She stood in the doorway, watching her love walk out of her life for the second time. The mere thought of him completely abandoning her like this made her eyes flood with tears. Yet she continued to stare after him, and when he turned around, she made direct eye contact, not bothering to wipe her face. She looked in his eyes, and gave him one last chance to come back to her. But he didn't. He turned his back to her, and made his way to his bike, and out of the driveway. Courtney stood there long after he was gone, waiting for the tears to stop pouring down her face.

But when they did finally stop, they were replaced with pure rage. The face that was wet with tears just moments before, was now crimson and scrunched up so hard that her eyes were tiny slits. She completely snapped out of her heartache, cursing and running back inside. She looked around the foyer angrily, looking for something to break. She picked up an expensive vase, and hurled it onto the marble floor. She didn't give a shit about the consequences, she was _pissed. _She kept grabbing random items, smashing them and screaming.

After she calmed down a bit, she checked to see what she had broken in her path of destruction. Everything was easily replacable, and she sighed out of relieve. But as she went on, she saw a picture frame snapped in pieces. She picked up a piece to see what it was, and her heart broke. The only picture left of her and her parents.

FLASHBACK

Courtney woke up to the smell of smoke, and her mother vigorously shaking her. She lifted her head to see flames everywhere, engulfing everything in sight. She looked to her mom, eyes wide, but she was already on the opposite side of the room, forcing the window open. Courtney ran to her. Her mother looked at her, touching her face. Courtney will never forget what she said.

"Baby, Courtney, you are so special. I know you will do great things in life, and I hope you remember us. We'll be watching you from Heaven. I love you."

As she spoke, Mrs. Taylor began to cry. She looked into her only child's onyx eyes one last time, trying to remember every detail. She then turned back to the fire. It was only five feet away, and she could feel the agonizing heat on her face. She glanced back to Courtney, then shoved her baby through the window, trying to drop her on her feet. She thanked God that Courtney's room was on the first floor. She saw her angel reach back to her through the window, but she pushed her arm back to her, instructing her to run as fast as she could far, far away. She quickly shut the window, and stood against it. She turned her head away from the flames, and let the fire consume her, knowing she had saved her child. Mrs. Taylor died with a smile on her face.

END FLASHBACK

Courtney dropped to her knees, memories flooding back to her. She was only five at the time of the fire, but she remembered every last detail. She wished she didn't. She picked up every piece of the picture, and put it together on the coffee table. It showed her father, mother, and her, when Courtney was about three. Her mother's beautiful dark curls, and jade eyes stayed with her always. She then looked to her father. He was a middle aged man, starting to bald, yet he was as happy as could be. Courtney's mother had problems keeping pregnancies, and Courtney's parents always believed their perfect little daughter was a miracle. Courtney touched their smiling faces, and a sad smile crept up on her own.

She got up, and trudged heavily upstairs to get the broom from her closet. She opened the door and grabbed it. When it moved, it pushed a small screwdriver right at Courtney's feet. She set the broom down, and picked it up. She then inserted it under the floorboard, and lifted. She flipped the picture of Duncan and herself over, it only reminded her why she was doing this. She took out her razor, and gently pushed it into her tanned skin.

DUNCAN'S POV

As soon as he left the neighborhood, he knew he had made a huge mistake.

_'For fuck's sake! You could'e fucking explained that you weren't ready, and that she didn't need to offer herself to you instead of fucking leaving her thinking that you didn't want her!' _He thought to himself.

He was just surprised! It's not like he didn't want to sleep with her, he just wanted to take things slow, and let her know she was special. He wanted to figure her out, learn all of her quirks and cute habits. He wanted to explain to her that there is a difference between love making and just plain fucking. But he screwed everything up, just like he always does.

He rode home, and after his little crying session, he knew what he had to do. He ran to his bike, and sped all the way back to Courtney's house. He would tell her he loved her, and that he just wanted to be her boyfriend for a while before they got intimate. He prepared a little speech, and pulled into her driveway. Yet when he saw the door still open, he knew something was wrong. He ran inside, seeing all the broken objects. He screamed her name. He looked all around the house for her, before deciding to check upstairs. He busted open every door until there was only one left. He opened it, and what he saw almost stopped his heart.

His one true love, sitting on the floor, bawling, with a blade to her wrist.

**AN: Holy shit I am a sad panda. This hurt to write. Thank you all for sticking with me, and this chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Kailey, who gave me the inspiration to keep writing this. Everyone who comments should totally thank her, by the way. :3**


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

DUNCAN'S POV

Duncan was paralyzed by all the thoughts going through his mind. He didn't know what to do. He could only watch as his princess took a deep breath, and started to move the blade. The shiny metal left a line of scarlet dribbling down her tanned wrist, and once Duncan saw it it kicked him into action.

"STOP!" he nearly screamed, too occupied to realize how loud he was. Before Courtney could even look up, Duncan was in front of her, ripping the razor out of her hands and throwing it carelessly.

"Why would you do this to yourself?!" he demanded, oblivious to the hot tears running down his face.

Courtney was too surprised to speak. She opened her mouth, and when no sound came from it, Duncan wrapped her in his arms, and she began to sob into his shoulder. He shushed her, petting her hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He could feel her blood soaking into his shirt, and it only saddened him more.

He picked up her delicate wrist, scanning it to see how deep the cut was. But before he could check, he noticed all the other scars lining her arms. Little ones, big ones, and ones lining her veins, obvious attempts at suicide. Some were faded, but most were still red and angry looking. He did the only thing he could think of. He looked deep into Courtney's eyes, and began to kiss every single scar that was there.

"You are so special to me. Don't worry, we can talk about this later, all I'm focused on right now is making the pain go away." he muttered, as he continued his mission to lightly peck every line.

Courtney began to cry, but not because she was sad. For one of the first times in her life, she was crying out of happiness.

COURTNEY'S POV

All Courtney could think was how happy she was that he was there. She didn't care how he got in, or what he saw, all she cared about was the fact that the man she loved was kneeling in front of her, trying to kiss away all her pains and troubles. She knew it would take more than that, but she decided to just let herself enjoy the feeling of his chapped lips against her skin.

When he was done, he looked up to her, and said in a firm tone, "Where are the others?"

Courtney began to shake her head, but stopped herself, instead she lifted her other arm, ashamed. There were less there than the other arm, considering she was right-handed, but it didn't stop her. The ones on her right arm were jagged and deep, so she considered them about equal. Duncan's eyes glossed over with tears for about a millisecond, before he got back to work on her other arm.

She smiled at him, even though he couldn't see her. She figured that if he stayed, and just kept trying, Duncan might just be able to fix her. She didn't want to spill all her secrets and problems just yet, but in time she knew she would have to tell him.

Once he finished kissing the last scar at the very top of her arm, he got up, and didn't ask about any others, which Courtney was glad about. Those would be one of the things he found out later. He helped her up, and wordlessly brought her to her own bathroom, reaching underneath the sink for the first aid kit.

"I really don't think that's necessar-" Courtney began, only to be silenced by Duncan's finger on her lips.

He got out some gauze, a disenfectant wipe, and some neosporin. He ran the wipe over her wrist, and she hissed at the sting. He looked apologetically at her, and continued to swipe over the cut until all the blood was gone. He then squirted out a shit ton of neosporin on to his fingers, and spread it all over her arm. He wrapped the gauze delicately around her wrist, and finished it off with a kiss.

She looked at him, and smiled sadly. He smiled back at her, once again helping her up. He guided her back to her bedroom and began cleaning everything up. When he came across the razor, a flash of rage flew across his face, and he angrily picked it up and threw it out of the window. Courtney got up from her bed to stop him, but sat back down when she saw his face. He grabbed the broom from the floor, and walked out of the door. Courtney silently followed.

He went downstairs, and started to sweep all of the broken glass from her living room and foyer. All Courtney could do was watch, ashamed of herself. Once he was done, he held out his hand to Courtney, and when she took it he led her to the kitchen sitting her down on a barstool. She wondered how he knew where everything was.

He looked around in the fridge, and finally got some milk. He poured the sloshy milk into a glass, and went into the pantry. He came out with a box of cookies, and Courtney knowingly smiled to herself. He put the cookies on a plate, and put everything up. He then put the plate and glass of milk in front of Courtney, and sat down in the stool next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it? It's okay if you don't." he finally said.

"Um. Not really, but I feel like you deserve an explanation, so here goes." she responded, taking a sip of milk.

"When I was five, my house burnt down, and killed my parents, who died trying to save me. My dad died when he shoved my mother out of the bedroom first, and my mother died after she got me out of my window." when Courtney said this, Duncan opened his mouth to apologize, but she held her hand up.

"After that I went to live with my grandparents, who were very kind and all, but y'know, they just weren't my parents. They tried to get me into every club and shit like that, and they said doing all of it would make my parents proud. So I pressured myself into being perfect, for them. The stress was always there, but I forced myself to ignore it. After you uh, cheated on me on World Tour, everything crashed down on me. After I went home I moved out of my grandparent's house, being eighteen, and moved here with all the money my parents left me in their will. Shortly after I began to cut myself as a release for my feelings, and uh, the rest you know..."

DUNCAN'S POV

Duncan sat there, lost for words. He watched Courtney nibble at her cookies, amazed that she wasn't crying. He turned her head so it was facing him, and kissed her.

**AN: Hey guys! I just wanted to personally thank every single person who commented! I'm so glad you guys like it. Also, this chapter is dedicated to SadPanda and the girl he/she likes. Everyone has some shit that they have to go through, but in the end everything will be okay, and I want you all to know that no matter what you can always talk to me. I won't judge you, and I'll do everything in my power to help you. Hey, you might even get a chapter dedicated to you! 3**


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

COURTNEY'S POV

Courtney just finished swallowing a tiny piece of cookie when her head was quickly turned by the force of a strong hand on her neck. Before she could react she felt Duncan's lips on hers, and once she realized what was happening, she eagerly responded. She kissed him back sweetly, but broke the kiss soon after. She looked into his eyes, and noticed tear streaks running down his face. She touched them with her fingertips, smiling sadly.

Courtney sighed. "It's been a long day, huh?" she said, trying for a joke.

"Uh, yeah. Definitely." Duncan said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, Princess, if you don't mind, maybe I could, y'know, spend the night here? I would sleep on the couch and everything! I just want to make sure you're, like, okay for the rest of the night. It's cool if you don't want me to but I, kinda, want...to. For you." Duncan finished awkwardly. God that was lame.

Courtney smiled, laughing inwardly at Duncan's nervousness. "Sure." she said. "I would like that."

"Great! So, um, why don't you go take a shower and I'll make popcorn so we can watch a movie. I saw some in the pantry earlier." he said, getting up and moving towards the kitchen.

"Wait." Courtney interrupted, grabbing his arm. Now it was her turn to be nervous. "Um, maybe you could sit in the bathroom while I take a shower? Nothing dirty, or anything, but I just don't want to be alone right now..." she admitted, looking at the bandages wrapped tightly around her arm.

"Why of course, I'll watch you shower, if that's what you want." Duncan said, smirking.

She hit his arm and scoffed.

"Whatever Duncan, you know what I meant. Asshole." she said the last part under her breath.

"Come upstairs, and wait _outside _the door while I change. Got that? _Out. Side." _she demanded, crossing her arms.

"I know, I know, God." he whispered, crossing his arms back at her.

DUNCAN'S POV

She humphed and walked up the stairs. Duncan followed. Once outside the door, Courtney shot him one last warning look, and went inside the bathroom. He heard her clothes hit the tile, and he resisted the urge to look in any way her could. It was getting almost unbearable as her heard her bra click, but by then she was turning on the water and stepping in the tub.

"Ready!" she called out to him. He opened the door, sauntering in. He looked around, and noticed a few things. First of all, Courtney hadn't even _tried _to hide her bra and panties! They were _right there _on the sink, taunting him with black lace. He turned away, this time noticing how the shower curtain was white, and he could see Courtney's naked silhouette on it. He whimpered.

"What is it?" Courtney asked loudly over the water.

"Oh, nothing, it's just, uh, hot in here. Cause the steam!" he yelled back.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she called. "You can sit down on the toilet, y'know. You don't have to stand!"

Duncan looked for the toilet, finding it conveniently right next to the shower. He hesitated, then plopped down on the porcelain seat. He opened his mouth to say something, and saw a small crack in the shower curtain. Through it he could see a perfectly tanned, naked ass. Before he could do or say anything, Courtney turned around and saw him looking. She was surprised, but instead of doing what she would normally do, which would be yell and kick and all that good stuff, she closed her eyes, tilting her head back under the water and pushing out her chest, letting the hot beads of water run down her body.

Duncan was hypnotized. He followed a trail of water from Courtney's shoulder, in between her breasts, down her toned stomach, and disappearing into the gentle crevices of her crotch. Although Duncan couldn't see her actual lady bits, because she was standing, the soft shaven skin of her pubic region taunted him, leaving his eyes begging to see more. (**AN**: **Sorry I called it a pubic region like what else am I supposed to call it? It's not her vagina, it's like, the skin above it? I simply cannot make "the skin above her vagina" sound sexy. Sorry guys.)**

Courtney then turned back to the faucet, shutting it off. Duncan, startled, jumped off of the toilet, awkwardly standing in the middle of the bathroom looking guilty as shit. Courtney wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the shower, wringing her wet hair and watching the water fall to the ground, soaking into the mat underneath her.

She looked up and smiled at Duncan, then went to the sink to wash her face. She bent over, gently exfoliating her skin with the soap. Once finished, she reached out for something to dry her face with. She grabbed a piece of cloth and patted her eyes with it, opening them. When her vision came back to her she noticed that the cloth in her hand was black, briefly thinking when she had bought it. Then she realized what it was, slowly bringing it away from her chin as a bright red blush worked it's way to her cheeks.

She looked over at Duncan, humiliated, holding her black lace underwear that she just used as a face cloth in front of her. Duncan lost it. He began laughing loudly, clutching at his sides and angrily threw her underwear at him, then realized that she just made it worse. He held them in his hand, and laughed even harder. Courtney's smile eventually broke through her embarrassment and she began laughing with him.

Once the last set of giggles wore off, Courtney marched into her room, instructing Duncan to stay outside the door again while she got dressed. Duncan sighed and looked at his watch, realizing it was now past midnight. He checked to see if Courtney was done, then entered the room.

"So, Court, it's like, 12:37 so I'm gonna go to sleep. Do you have any extra blankets or pillows for the couch?" he asked.

"Duncan, just sleep in here." Courtney said, sighing. "But on the floor!" she quickly added.

"Alright babe, I'll sleep over here." he said, walking over to the other side of the bed.

"Here are some blankets, and just grab a pillow off the bed." Courtney stated, throwing him two blankets, one pink and the other white and fuzzy.

"Don't you have anything more manly?" Duncan complained, holding them up.

Courtney turned around and raised an eyebrow to him. He quickly shut up.

"Fine, fine. Whatever." he mumbled, setting up a palette on the floor for himself.

He took off his shirt and shoes, leaving his pants on as he crawled under the big pink blanket. It was much more comfortable than he imagined.

"Goodnight!" Courtney called sweetly, flicking off the bedside lamp.

"Sweet dreams babe." Duncan responded, turning and closing his eyes.

Soon after, he fell asleep. Yet around two in the morning he was woken by a hand shaking his shoulder, and an urgent voice calling out his name repeatedly.

"Hhmnmn?" he muttered with blazing intelligence.

"Um, I can't sleep, so can you get in the bed with me?" the same rushed whisper called.

That woke him up. He sat up quickly, with a smooth, "Yes, yes I can."

Courtney rolled her eyes, getting back into her bed, holding up the covers so Duncan could scoot in next to her.

Once the were all settled, and Duncan had permission to spoon Courtney, she whispered, "Duncan?"

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"About the thing in the bathroom earlier," she began, and Duncan assumed she was about to try to explain the whole "panties face cloth" incident, but he was wrong. So wrong.

"I knew you were watching me." she said smugly, shifting a little and snuggling into her pillow, promptly falling asleep. Leaving a very confused, embarrassed, and sort of horny Duncan in her wake.

**AN: So how was it you guys? So sorry about the humongous wait, I've been really busy preparing for school and shit. Speaking of which, is starting for me in two days. So unfortunately it might be like this often, but I tried to give you guys a lot in this chapter! xoxo, Jordyn.**


End file.
